Springtrap
Springtrap is the main antagonist of the 2015 horror game, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and the 2017 horror game, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Wikia Match-Ups * Jeff the Killer vs. Springtrap * Springtrap vs Michael Myers Possible Opponents * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) * Chucky (Child's Play) * DC Comics ** The Joker ** Scarecrow * Marvel Universe ** The Punisher * Slender Man (The Slender Man Mythos) * Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Mama (Tattletail) * The Ghostbusters (...) * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project Bullet Hell) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) History Springtrap was found to be an addition to Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Springtrap became active at night, possessed by the spirit of William Afton. He attempted to get into the office and kill the night shift security guard. Fazbear's Fright later burned down, and it was unknown what happened to Springtrap. However, if one brightens up the newspaper article at the end of Nightmare mode, Springtrap's head appears behind the Freddy doll, revealing that he survived the fire. After those events, Springtrap was one of the animatronics who received a call to gather at the player's new pizzeria. Springtrap was the only animatronic who was suspicious of the call, but curiosity got the better of him. It ultimately led to his true downfall when he was incinerated with the other animatronics. William Afton had been stopped once and for all, and all the children that died at his hand could finally rest in peace. Information Background * Age: 30+ years * Height: Very likely 7'3 * Weight: Probably 200+lbs * Species: Animatronic Rabbit * Alias: Spring bonnie, Purple Guy, Purple Man, Him, RWQFSFASXC (Possibly), The Killer, Mr. Afton, Salvage (By fans), Hybrid (By fans), Scraptrap * Occupations: Animatronic performer (as Springtrap, formerly), Serial killer (as William Afton, formerly) * Created to be a hybrid between an animatronic and a wearable mascot costume * The undead combination of William Afton and Spring Bonnie Abilities * Intelligence * Metal Endoskeleton * Physical Strength * Great Speed * Stealth * Durability * Nigh-Immortality * Phantom Animatronics ** Phantom Freddy ** Phantom Chica ** Phantom Foxy ** Phantom Mangle ** Phantom Balloon Boy ** Phantom Puppet Feats & Stats * In life, could physically rip apart the main animatronics * Jaws are strong enough to crush a human skull when scaled to Fredbear * Destroyed Foxy before he could act, who can move 13.7 meters per second * Traversed the interior of Fazbear's Fright at a very fast rate * Could move faster than a security guard can track * Survived the fire that burned down Fazbear's Fright * Endured being electrocuted with a taser during his salvaging * Built Circus Baby and possibly other animatronics in the Sister Location * Used the Purple Freddy illusion to lure the animatronics to a location where he had the advantage * Killed 5 to 11 children in life Faults & Weaknesses * Canonically dead after he was trapped in a maze by Henry and burned alive as an act of double (Or, in this case, quadruple) suicide * No prior combat experience * Pretty insane, which can potentially hinder him * Often thinks quickly, which can result in fatal consequences * Can be distracted by the various audio tracks at Fazbear's Fright * Phantoms are hallucinations, so they do not carry a physical form * Most of his killings were done against defenseless victims or after catching them by surprise Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Robots Category:Non-Playable Characters in Role Playing Category:Male Category:Immortal Characters Category:Old Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:2010s Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Zombie Category:Human Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Horror Characters Category:Illusionists